


Find me a find Catch me a Catch ( and assorted drabbles)

by sadiejane35



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:12:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1973646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadiejane35/pseuds/sadiejane35
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I will be putting ones i start in this section. I am not sure at the present time if any of these will continue or i will leave them has they are. If there is a particular one you would like to see continued please let me know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is about Kurt waking up in Warbler Hall at first he is not sure how he got there or whats going on. All he knows for sure is all but two of the warblers don't even see him.

Kurt Hummel did not understand why he was here. Don't misunderstand, when he came to visit Dalton academy he pretty much fell in love. The question he had at the moment was why would his brain send his ghost like visage here. 

Yes you heard right. His ghost like visage, he was pretty sure he wasn't dead. He had a feeling something bad happened and he was sleeping or in a coma somewhere the question was where.  
He remembers bits and pieces. But those scare him. Somehow karofsky was one of the good guys. At least it was due to him he was still alive. He has a feeling if it had been some of the other jocks he wouldn't be here spooking us right now.  
He sat in the corner of the room waiting to see what the Warblers were singing. One thing about this he could drool as much as he wanted and no one would be the wiser. Just then the doors burst open and a bunch of rambunctious boys came piling in.

"Quiet I will have order" Wes said pounding his gavel on the table. Kurt winced at the noise. "OK first order of business, we have two new students and both are interested in joining us. Gentlemen, please come in" Wes said loudly.  
Kurt gasped as they entered. One was tall and lanky brunette hair swept up away from his face. The other was a bit shorter, stockier build , sandy blonde hair and chiseled jaw. Both glanced around when they heard the gasp, but neither saw anything at first.  
"Boy's let me introduce Sebastian Smythe and Hunter Clarington. Boys meet the Warblers. " both boys nodded and smiled to the assembled boys.  
Sebastian elbowed Hunter when he finally caught sight of who he thought made the noise. But as far as he could tell no one seemed to be paying attention to him. Which he found to be extremely odd. Hunter subtly glanced over to where Sebastian indicated before giving him a slight nod to the boy next to him.  
It was obvious to all who saw them that they were close friends. To the point of just a simple gesture was all they needed to do to communicate to each other.  
“It is a pleasure to meet you all. I am sure we will like it here “ Sebastian said with a smirk.  
Kurt continued to watch the other boys not realizing the new arrivals could see him. He jumped excitedly when they finished their song, clapping like crazy. " oh how I wish I could sing with them. They are so much better than McKinley's glee club." He muttered not noticing the two new comments staying behind to figure out who the ghost like boy was.

"Mckinley huh? Is that where you went to school?" The brunette asked curiously.  
"You....you can see me?" Kurt asked in shock.  
"Yeah princess we can see your ghostly visage. We are not really sure why though." He says with a shrug.  
"Yeah I go to McKinley... I am not sure how I ended up here though.... I think something bad happened." He said wrapping his arms around his stomach in fright.  
"Hey now none of that. We arent going to hurt you." The sandy haired boy said. He didn't want to tell this amazing looking boy in front of him that he was probably dead and should move on. It just wasn't something that came up in normal conversations. 

Kurt looked at the two of them with tears in his eyes. "I am so scared though....I ...don't even know where I am I know they....they were beating me and then David told them he would take care of it then I blacked out and now am here." He whispered suppressing a shiver. 

"Well princess how about you GIVe us your name and maybe we could find out for sure, OK?" The brunette asked in concern. He wasn't sure why he was generally a douche to all but Hunter. But there was something different about this boy in front of him, he just couldn't bring himself to be mean to him. 

" Kurt Hummel" he whispered sticking out a hand to shake only to realize that they wouldn't be able to. He dropped it to his side with a sigh and said in defeat. "No need to introduce yourselves I heard Wes." 

"Well Kurt Hummel lets see what we can find out. "Sebastian said getting up to head to his dorm. " might has well continue this in my room. Someone might see us and think we has a couple screws loose." He smirked, winking at Kurt, who in turn blushed a bright red.  
"Behave yourself Bas, I think he has had enough trauma for one day." Hunter said shoving the taller boy out of the room before indicating to Kurt to follow them.  
Kurt quietly followed the two boys. Trying to warm himself up. He hadn't been warm since he got here. Beside the bit of flirting Sebastian is doing with him, which Kurt found very odd to say the least. No one flirted with the flaming gay kid of Lima Ohio. 

Once they reached the shared dorm room. The three boys walked in and HUNTER closed the door behind them.  
Kurt nervously paced the floor while the other two went to their respected beds and sat down. After a few minutes of Kurt pacing Sebastian got up and stood in his path.  
"OK princess snap out of it. We are here to help, which we can't do when you are pacing like this. Sit down and tell us what you remember OK." He said with an indication to the desk chair. Kurt looked at him with wide scared eyes but nodded and proceeded to sit down. Taking a deep breathe he said " Well I guess the best place to start is the beginning. I hope you boys are comfortable. Because this is going to take a while.” He sighed and proceeded to tell them about the bullying and how it had increased dramatically lately. “I was here the other day to spy on the competition. I met Blaine, Wes, and David. Blaine told me about his past experience and said i should maybe confront my main bully. Which in hindsight was not the smart thing to do. I didn't realize that there where others in the locker room when i went after him. They.....they beat me and almost killed me i think, I remember vaguely that Karofsky put me in his car. I figured to hide the body. But I wake up and I’m in Warbler Hall. But doesn't appear to be all of me and I don't understand how all this is happening.” He said running his hands through his hair messing up the perfect coif. 

Sebastian knelt down in front of Kurt, wanting to grab his hands to stop the nervous fidgeting he was doing. But he didn't want to startle him or upset him more if it turned out that they couldn't touch. 

“Kurt look at me.” He said seriously. 

Kurt looked up, trying to fight the tears again. 

“Kurt we will figure this out. For now if you would like you can stay here with us. We will ask around and see if we can find out what happened. I am hoping that it is just a matter of you sleeping somewhere and maybe you sent your conscience here or something. But whatever the case is we need to get some answers and hopefully contact your family.” Sebastian said softly. “For now Kurt rest Ok.” he told him trying to get the younger boy to calm down.


	2. Disappear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Jeff are best friends on a visit to Dalton he meets Sebastian. Only to see him again in the hospital when something unforeseen happens to Kurt

DISAPPEAR 

Kurt was done. He was done with the treatment of the jocks. Done with the school ignoring the problem of the bullying. He was done being the victim. But how to go about it was the question. He had really liked what he saw at Dalton when he visited but he would have to talk to his dad and admit what had been going on and he wasn't sure he could do that. He was afraid his dad would be disappointed in him. He hated being on the smaller side and not being able to stand up for himself like he should. His words would only get him so far. He knew Puck and Sam would help if he asked but again he was being stubborn about asking for any kind of help. 

He was startled out of his thoughts when he was pulled into the locker room by a beefy hand grabbing him around the waist. He squeaked in surprise before rounding on the guilty party, getting ready to chew him out. But he was sadly not able to , he was shoved against a locker and his lips attacked by some chapped, dry ones. He fought and tried pushing the person away, to no avail. When the person finally backed off it was to find that it was Dave Karofsky, much to Kurt’s surprise. His number one bully was kissing him. “What the Hell Karofsky?” He shrieked. 

Dave looked at him in horror before backhanding him knocking him into the locker hard making him smack his head against the handle. Kurt felt the handle dig into his skull and reaching up he found he was bleeding he looked in shock at the blood on his fingers before he felt darkness take over.

Kurt woke up later with white walls around him and the smell of disinfectant, He moaned not really remembering what happened at first but when he did he started freaking out. He remembered the kiss and then the shove into the locker but after that it became blank. He slowly opened his eyes to the glare around him, squinting he saw his dad asleep in a chair by his bad and Puck, Sam and Finn all curled together on the couch. He chuckled at the site, which caused him to moan in pain again and waking the others in the room. 

Puck jerked awake first and rushed over to his bedside. “Kurt thank God. We were so worried.” Puck said softly 

“Noah what happened? I remember the locker room but then I guess I blacked out. “ Kurt said in confusion 

“What do you remember Kurt, Because all we know is we came in to get ready for practice and found you on the floor bleeding from your head. You scared the shit out of us Princess you are not allowed to do that you know, Especially Finn he was so very upset. Sam and Mike had to hold him back so he wouldn't move you. “ Puck said fondly 

Kurt looked down not really wanting to say what happened. He had a feeling if he did things would get worse. “I think I need to look into going to a different school Noah.” 

“Wait!!!! What!!!! Why??? What the hell happened Princess.” Puck said angrily 

Kurt started crying which woke the rest of them up. But Kurt didn't notice at first. “Noah I am not sure he will stop next time. He.....He kissed me. I wasn't expecting it and I tried to push him off, I didn't want my first kiss like that. He forced himself on me. Then got angry and shoved me into the locker after that I passed out.” Kurt said burying his face in Puck’s chest. 

Puck looked up to see the angry looks on the others in the room. “Princess Who...Who fucking did this too you?” He muttered trying to restrain his anger 

Burt was shaking in rage. But he knew he had to calm down and be there for Kurt. He was for sure going to check into other schools, some place safer for his boy there was no reason he should have to put up with this kind of treatment. He remembered there was a place that Jeff Sterling went to that was safe he would have to look more into that. He knew Kurt would love to be closer to Jeff they weren't able to see each other that often right now due to the distance between the schools. He would miss having Kurt at home but would rather he was safe. 

Kurt looked up at Puck with tear filled eyes. “Karofsky “ He whispered before hiding again. He felt Noah shaking, with what he assumed was anger. It was so weird to think that he cared about Kurt like that now when about a year ago he was one of those Jocks. granted his reasoning wasn't the same but still. He had helped with the dumpster tosses and such but he had proven time and time again that he would have Kurt’s back no matter what , now that they had gotten to know each other through Glee. 

“Buddy, You're not going back to that school I will look into Dalton or something for you. Until we figure that out I will have someone get your homework and you can do it at home. The school will be hearing about this. “ he said vehemently 

Kurt pulled away from Puck and looked at his dad smiling sadly he whispered. “Ok Dad, But what about the price?.” He said blushing slightly as he remembered a couple of the boys that were singing Especially the new one, a tall one with green eyes, he couldn't get those eyes and that smirk out of his mind. Jeff had said his name was Sebastian Smythe and he had just started. Kurt had been friends with Jeff for a long time and had visited Dalton often. He was close to a few of them but mostly went to see Jeff. 

“Earth to Kurt come in Kurt” Sam said snapping his fingers in front of Kurt’s face. 

Kurt looked up smiling and blushed, “Sorry about that. “ he said looking down at his hands trying to avoid the looks he was getting in the room. Just then they heard a commotion out in the hall. Then a few blazer clad boys came rushing in. 

“Kurt!!!! Oh god you are ok” A tall blonde said launching himself at the bed and pulling Kurt into a hug. He had tried calling and couldn't get through and finally broke down and called Burt, That is when he found out about Kurt being in the hospital. 

“Jeff , I'm ok calm down” Kurt said hugging him tightly rubbing circles in his back to calm him down. He knew that Jeff would react bad once he found out and hated upsetting his friend. He had been through something similar and this might bring back some bad memories   
He glanced up to see Nick watching him sadly and then he looked behind him and saw Sebastian he blushed and was not happy that he probably looked like crap in front of Sebastian. He whispered to Jeff. “Jeff Why did you have to bring Sebastian.” Which caused Jeff to giggle and whisper back. “Kurtie, he was worried. I think you impressed him the other day.” He said pulling back winking at Kurt before kissing his cheek. 

“Uncle Burt, Is he really ok and what's going to happen now?” Jeff asked looking at Burt with big eyes. 

“Jeff don't look at me that way, You know I hate when you do that. I really rue the day that you taught my son that.” He said sighing. “As for what i'm going to do I will be looking into Dalton I think I know he will be safe there.” Burt said with determination. 

Jeff smiled and launched himself at the larger man. “Really Uncle Burt, I would love to have Kurtie there with me. He would love it.” He said smiling and hugging Burt tightly.

“Let me breathe son, Let Carole and I talk about it but think it can be managed. I want my boy to be safe. “ He said with a chuckle patting Jeff’s back, before he noticed the looks the others were giving them. 

“Sorry guess we should explain. Jeff here has been Kurt’s best friend since they where little and Jeff kind of adopted me has his uncle hence why he calls me Uncle Burt. We arent really related even though I am sure both boys would love it if we were.” He said with a wink at the two boys in question. 

Kurt blushed but nodded in agreement. He would have loved to have Jeff has a brother. But he was happy to have him in his life no matter how he was. Jeff came into his life soon after his mom passed away and because of him he came back to himself. He was young but still he wanted to just curl into a ball and disappear, life just wasn't the same with out his mom. Jeff brought him back from that sad place and has made sure to keep him out of it since. But lately he noticed how he has been acting like that again. It was scaring Jeff. He had told his boyfriend about it. Kurt wasn't telling him what was going on at that public school but he was hoping it wasn't as bad as it turned out to be. Jeff settled down by Kurt and wrapped an arm around his shoulder trying to avoid his head. 

“So Kurtie, I think the only room we have available is with Sebastian would you be ok with that?” he whispered. Even though the others heard him loud and clear. Kurt elbowed him and muttered. “Shut up Jeffery.” he then proceeded to bury his red face in Jeff’s neck avoiding the look the taller boy was giving him.

Sebastian had been very taken with the brunette when he came to visit a week ago. He asked Jeff all kinds of questions once he found out they were best friends. He had never remembered being so interested in someone in his life. It was odd. There was something different about the pale , azure eyed boy that drew Sebastian in.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt is dancing in front of the whole school and Dalton Warblers are there. Kurt finds out some interesting things about some of his friends and that Santana swears there are some guys checking her porcelain out.

To say Kurt was nervous would be an understatement. Sue being the crazy coach she was decided that the boys in the cheerleading squad would push things to the limit. Who in their right mind would wear heels. Especially ones that were so tall. Thankfully with all the dance classes he had in the past had helped him immensely to get used to the heels the others weren't so lucky. 

“Coach I don't know if the guys can do this. They just can't get used to the heels, are you really sure you want us to do this?” Kurt asked nervously 

“Porcelain, even if the others can't I have seen you do it and you will still perform it if i have to I will have the girls practice it with you and dress them up like guys but its going to be at the next game. “ Sue demanded 

Kurt sighed and walked back to the group putting on the music and began to practice some more, giving up on the rest of the guys in the squad. He was very nervous about this. What would the parents think. What would his dad think. Kurt didn't find himself a sexual person and this dance was going very sexual and risky to be performing at a school game. But due to how much Sue and the Cheerios had brought the school Kurt doubted there would be any complaints. 

He glanced over and saw Sue talking to the girls and then Santana, Brittany and Quinn headed over and began watching him. 

Santana pursed her lips and said "You know Porc when you dance like that you make my lady parts all tingly , and you know anymore not much besides brit can do that. But We all think something is missing so before the performance we will dress and make you up, and no arguments. We will be doing you a huge favor I can guarantee it."

Kurt looked at them oddly . "Why would you want to, there has to be an ulterior motive. 

Quinn smiled and went over to him. "Kurt we love you and want you to be happy. We have seen some of those boys from Dalton watch you and we just want them to maybe finally get the balls to do something about it."

"Wait, they where, who and why.?"he asked in confusion

"Porc do you not see how gorgeous you are. There are so many of us who are upset that you don't swing for our team. There was like two, at least that tall skinny one with the name like the crab on the little mermaid and their leader Hunter I think is his name. ' Santana said with a smirk 

"l.... no you guys are imagining things . There is no way that they would even look at me besides I'm pretty sure they are together."

"Porc you have heard of a threesome. I myself would pay to watch you all go at it with yours and the crabs long legs and the others stocky build that would be major material for my spank bank. "

“Satan just....No I for one don't think this will ever happen and for sure would not share that pretty picture. Besides did you talk to Sue about this makeover" Kurt asked worriedly 

Santana grinned and wrapping an arm, around Kurt's waist leading him back to the lockers ." So after practice the girls and I are shopping and then will be by your house to make plans for the game ohh and Porc be sure to shave everywhere we will be checking." She said chuckling at the surprised look he gave her.

He shuddered as he watched the girls eye him up then down. “I say something skin tight what do you think Quinn and maybe see through to show off his beautiful skin.” Santana said with a thoughtful look. 

Quinn smiled “San I think you are right we will have to try that. long sleeves on the shirt just to accent his chest and torso. And at least knee high, heeled boots and maybe a mask for half his face and blue around his eyes "

"Oh Q that's it we for sure will have to find some tight pants after all Porc you have a nice ass, makes me wish I had a cock to pound into it" she said with an evil grin 

Kurt blushed bright red "Jesus Satan, there will be no pounding from you sadly you don't have the prefered equipment" he hissed 

" But Kurt baby, there is such a thing has a strap on, I will gladly get a nice big one just for you if you let me pop that cherry"she said with a smack to Kurts pert ass. 

 

He gasped, glancing around to see who was listening sighing when he saw there was no one near " Santana....it is not happening so don't waste your money, besides the fact your boobs are kind of a turn off for me I just don't see it happening" he said a bit miffed he hated being reminded of just how inexperienced he was. 

Quinn saw the look Kurt had on his face, she went over pulling him into a hug and said "Kurt you know we love you right, I know Santana kind of doesn't show it but we do. We want you to be happy and we have all seen how those boys look at you, even Puck has and he's usually not the most observant. He also threatened to go after them, he is a bit protective of you, you know that right?" She asked curiously. 

He stiffened a bit at first but quickly relaxed into the hug, he liked Quinn's hugs, they were just the right strength and he didn't mind her perfume, it was soft and kind of floral, nothing like Santanas who smelled too spicy for his taste." Do you have any idea why he is, it just seemed to start or he wasn't making it so obvious before, has for these supposed guys I still think you all are smoking something, but I know that I will pretty much have to let you do what you want especially since you involved 'the general' over there " he said with a staged whisper. 

Kurt headed to the lockers the girls following close behind, he would just shower at the same time, some of the jocks of the school still didn't accept him and he was uneasy showering with them" San, Brit do you think you can keep you hands to yourselves long enough for me to shower? " he asked arching a brow. 

"Yes Porc, we will be good, you party pooper, besides we have to hurry if we are going to make it to the mall and back to yours before it gets too late. " Santana said has she stripped out of her practice clothes, the others following suit and hurriedly washed up. Kurt was out of the shower last and quickly moisturized before getting dressed, he wanted to walk out with the girls. 

"You ready unicorn?" Brittany asked as she looped her arm through Kurts picking her bag up with her free hand. Kurt loved Brittany and the simple way she looked at the world

"Yes my dear Brit let's head out." He said with a grin leading the way to the parking lot. Santana and Quinn following close behind. 

Once to the parking lot, Kurt opened the car doors for the girls before heading to his own. He pulled out and headed home. Thankfully it was a Wednesday, half way done for the week, but also closer to the performance on Friday. He just was so very unsure about the whole routine especially now that he was going to be the only guy doing the dance, he could just strangle coach for this brilliant idea. Then to have the girls come up with his outfit scared the living shit out of him.

He pulled into the driveway noticing Puck’s truck parked by the house. He shook his head and headed into the house, trying to sneak past the two playing video games, with minimal success. He sighed when he heard Puck. “Hey Princess, Why are you sneaking around, kind of seems like you are avoiding us what's up with that?” 

“Just not in the mood for polite conversation Noah. I have to go do some things before the girls get here.” He said with a shudder. 

“Who is coming over and why would they be?” Finn asked in confusion. 

“Gee Finn thanks for that. You guys have fun with your game.” Kurt said a bit upset from his brothers comment. It was almost like he couldn't believe anyone wanted to hang out with Kurt. Like he wasn't worth while. He shook his head and headed down to his room ignoring the other two. 

“Jesus Finn, What the hell dude. He does have friends you know. Don't act all surprised that someone wants to hang out with him. Stop being such a douche he is your brother now for Christ sake, So fucking act like it.” Noah said angrily as he headed down to check on Kurt. He wasn't sure where this over protectiveness was coming from when it came to Kurt. He had never been like this not even with Quinn, Beth of course he did but Quinn kind of took that option from him. He was still a bit angry about that. But he did see her point. It just hurt that he wouldn't have much to do with his baby girl. 

When he got to the closed door he knocked softly. “Kurt Its Noah can I come in?” He asked a bit unsure of what kind of response he would get. He finally heard a soft. “Come in Noah” he opened the door to find Kurt sitting on his bed. He was bent down taking off his shoes. 

“Kurt, Just ignore Finn, Hes’ a dip shit and has no brain to mouth filter.” Noah said softly. 

“I know Noah, but still doesn't make it any easier to hear. I know I am not all that popular and most the time I am ok with that. But for him to act like its shocking that anyone would want to hang out with me hurts. “ Kurt said getting up has he stripped off his shirt and undershirt, totally forgetting about the bruises he still had healing. He heard a sharp intake of breath before he remembered about his back. ‘shit’ he mumbled. 

“Kurt what the hell is that?” Noah asked angrily 

“Don't worry about it Noah, I am handling it. “ Kurt said as he walked to his bathroom, Unbuttoning his pants before turning to close the door to take a shower to shave. He glanced up and saw Noah watching him concern lighting his face. “Noah don't say anything ok. Please.” he whispered. 

“Only if you promise me something Kurt.” Noah said seriously 

“What’s that Noah?” 

“If it gets worse you will let someone know and maybe look into that preppy school. We want you safe Kurt and it doesn't look like you are here.” Noah said softly wanting to pull the smaller boy to him. He hated that there was someone hurting Kurt. He was really starting to like this boy and didn't think he could handle it if something bad happened to him. “Please Kurt. For your dad at least. You know it would kill him if anything happened to you.” He whispered. 

Kurt looked at him with huge eyes but nodded slightly in agreement. “Ok Noah I will, Now can you excuse me for a bit. I have to do something before the girls get here especially since they plan on inspecting.” he said with a sigh 

“Inspecting what exactly Kurt?” Noah said in a teasing tone. 

Kurt glared at him and mumbled. “That everything is shaved, If you must know.” he said with a huff and turned to the bathroom beginning to close the door. 

Noah stopped him and said. “Why do they get to inspect and I can't?” He whispered stepping closer to Kurt eyeing him up and down. He had to admit Kurt had a nice body, And his ass was for sure something he wanted to get very personal with. 

“Wait.....What I think I misheard you. Why would you Noah PUCKASAURAS Puckerman want to have anything to do with the resident gay kid.” Kurt said angrily figuring Noah was just trying to get him to agree only to be an ass and do something mean. So he shoved him back and said “Get the hell out of my room Puck if you're going to be a dick.” He said slamming the door. He didn't lock it figuring that Noah would leave. He was mistaken though. Noah felt he had something to prove and barged in pushing Kurt against the wall. 

“Ok Princess, I was dead serious. You are gorgeous. I would really like to get close to that ass of yours and at least feel it if nothing else. I know you are still waiting and I get that but maybe you should let someone touch you once in awhile you might enjoy it.” He said his lips just hovering right over Kurt’s 

Kurt held his breath as he watched Noah and his eyes flicked between his lips and his eyes before Noah was rushing forward and smashing their lips together. It startled Kurt, But he didn't fight too much. He had wanted Noah to kiss him, and damn could he kiss. He moaned has Noah licked at his lips for entrance then forced his way into Kurt’s mouth once Kurt's lips were parted. He gasped at the sensations running through him. He didn't know what to do his mind was all fuzzy and he was so hot. His hands flailing and trying to find a place to put them. Noah finally backed off when air became a necessity. They both heard a noise and then Santana saying. 

‘Damn that was hot, “ She snapped a picture of a half dressed Kurt eyes blown wide with lust hair a mess and lips bruised from the kiss. “Porc you for sure need to get this more often Because Damn hon. You are even more hot this way. I would love to see you after you have been throughly fucked. Are you sure you wont take me up on my offer?”

“What offer Satan?” Noah asked curiously. 

Santana grinned and said. “I offered to pop his cherry, sadly he has declined. “ she said with a pout. 

Puck looked between the two in shock. “Are you serious Santana???? I think if anything it should be me to do the honours. “ He said a bit jealously 

“How about this it will be neither one of you then you can't’ fight about it. “ Kurt said pulling away from them both stalking to the bathroom and slamming the door. “I will be out in a few minutes Satan then you girls can torture me. “

The other two stood silently glaring at each other Quinn giggling in the background. “Did you ever think he might want to save that for someone special not just a one time thing.?” She said curiously shaking her head in disbelief. She knew how Kurt felt about that kind of thing and could understand him wanting it to be something special with hopefully someone he would be with for awhile if not the rest of his life. She had seen the two in question that Santana was talking about and could tell they were very interested in Kurt. She hoped this worked out the way Santana wanted and didn't backfire. 

Just then the door opened to let out a cloud of steam and a tanned Kurt wearing only a towel. Quinn gasped and heard the same throughout the room. “OK girls I guess I’m ready, can I even wear underwear with those pants or will I have to go Commando?” Kurt asked nervously. He very rarely did and most the time it was when he was home to be dressed like that in public was so mortifying. 

Santana eyed the pants and then Kurt and decided that it would be better to go commando. “Sorry Porc but I think bare would be better. Are you all shaved let us check. “ She said with an evil grin getting close not pulling the towel off just reaching under and gently rubbing him to make sure he was smooth. “Damn Porc you are packing. “ She said with a grin. “Who knew.” She backed away and handed him the pants. “Put these on baby then come out and we will do the rest. Get an idea of what you look like and if we need to add more. 

Kurt took the pants trying to fight down his blush. He shut the door and slipped the pants on finding that they were very comfortable and not at all what he imagined they would be. He opened the door to walk out and look in his full length mirror and couldn't believe what he saw 

“Like what you see Porc?” Santana asked slipping behind him and wrapping an arm around his waist. 

“Tana, I don't know what to think I mean I never thought of myself has particularly attractive but this just might make me attractive.” He whispered eyes wide in wonder. 

“Well Porc we arent done so lets get the rest of the stuff on and see how you do in the boots” She commanded and grabbed his hand to have him sit on the bed. Santana putting the boots on and lacing them while Quinn put the shirt on. Brittany stood to the side waiting to do his makeup. 

Puck stood back out of the way and watched as they transformed Kurt. He couldn't believe how good he looked, and that was before Brittany stepped forward and did his makeup. When she stepped away to reveal to the room there was gasps throughout again. 

“Daymn Porc I have to say I likey alot. I would jump you thats for sure. “ Santana said huskily. 

Puck just stared not believing what he was seeing. “Princess I have to agree with Santana. If those boys don't do something I sure as hell want to. “ 

Kurt blushed a bright red, then he got up standing a second to get his balance then walked over to the mirror again. What he saw confused him. Who was this gorgeous person in the mirror it couldn't be him. He looked closely at the makeup Brittany had done and found he love it. She accentuated his eyes by adding black liner around them she then added Silver eyeshadow to the outer corners to make his kaleidoscope eyes pop out even more. 

“I ....Wow ... I don't know what to say is this really me? “ he whispered dreading the answer he would get. 

Quinn and Brittany both came up to him and hugged him. “Yes Kurtie this is you. We just had to let the Unicorn come out to its full glory so you could see what We saw. “ Brittany said with a smile. 

Kurt smiled hugging the girls back. "You said something about a mask, why don't we see the full effect" he whispered, waiting patiently has Quinn pulled the black face mask out. It would cover the upper part of his face leaving his mouth and chin exposed. Kurt turned again and was amazed at what the mask did too his face. "I....Wow .... do you think I can pull this off" he whispered nervous about the dance on friday. 

"Yes Porc , I am sure you can. Stop worrying we will be there to back you up. Stop freaking out you have the dance down pat. So just have fun and show those assholes what they are missing." She said pulling him close. "My baby unicorn is all grown up" Brit said smiling with tears in her eyes. Kurt smiled and pulled Brittany towards him and Santana. " Don't worry Britt. I will always be your unicorn. " he said kissing her. 

Friday dawned clear and bright. Kurt made it to school with no major incidents. He got ready with the girls , waiting until the last minute to reveal his outfit. When he stepped out in front of the rest of the cheerleaders he heard gasps and murmurs throughout. "Now make sure to protect our Porc. I know there is a few of the hockey players who are after him. Don't let them get to him, or you will answer to me." She threatened. She then turned to Kurt and said. " Porc I know you have been trying to hide it. But we have all seen the bruises. I think after today you should talk to your father. I know coach thinks this is a good idea , but honestly Porc I am scared for you. Please think about going to that preppy school we don't want you to be hurt." She whispered a few tears spilling out of the corner of her eyes. Kurt was shocked he was sure he had never seen her cry and that it was about him scared him.   
"OK Santana I will talk to him I promise. I just wish things were different I don't want to leave my girls now that I found you. " he said trying not to cry and ruin the makeup Britt had worked so hard on.  
"Kurt don't worry if you go there we plan on visiting and we will always have weekends ." Quinn said. "But its time, let's get out there. Boys after its done please be sure to watch out for Kurt. " At that the heard the announcement of their performance. Kurt took a big breath has the others went out before him. On his cue he strutted out. Keeping up to the beat of the music working The heels for all they were worth. He glanced up at the opposing side to see the ones Santana mentioned right in front he had to admit they were both very nice to look at. When the song came to a close the male cheerleaders surrounded Kurt has the headed to the stands. 

The Warblers were shocked to say the least. Hunter and Sebastian were sitting there gobsmacked. David was chuckling next to them. "Earth to Seb and Hunt. Come in please" he said snapping his fingers in front of their face. When they looked at him giving him a glare he just smiled his cheeky smile and said. "Sooooooo see anything you like." 

"Shut it Sullivan" Hunter muttered turning back to watch the other male cheerleaders gather around the tall brunette. "Why does it look like they are protecting him?" He asked with concern. The rest of the Warblers glanced over and then saw a few jersey clad boys heading over to the cheerleaders.


End file.
